Buttons
by Cookie Dust
Summary: Michael finds Alex sleeping in the tunnel and pokes him.


**Title:** Buttons

**Fandom:** Prison Break

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** Prison Break and all related characters and storylines are copyright Paul Scheuring and company.

**Summary:** Michael finds Alex sleeping in the tunnel and pokes him.

**Characters:** Michael Scofield, Alex Mahone, James Whistler.

**Word Count:** 906

Michael paused when he rounded the corner of the passageway, eyes falling on the shoes that sat at the base of the ladder, a sock tucked into each one. He lifted his eyes to see a bare foot hanging out the entrance of the tunnel. Slightly amused, he climbed the ladder and stuck his head into the tunnel.

Alex lay sleeping on his side, body curled slightly to fit in the tunnel. His face was half buried in his arms and one hand was still holding the trowel. He'd obviously shifted at some point, causing a mini avalanche that covered the back of his head with dirt.

Michael couldn't help grinning at the sight and wishing he had a camera; he was fairly sure the situation classified as adorable and it would make brilliant blackmail material. Instead he just committed the moment to memory and poked at the older man's feet. Alex made a small noise of protest and pulled the attacked foot away.

"Alex," Michael called in a sing-song voice, poking at the foot again. "Get your ass out of the tunnel."

Alex muttered something inaudible and buried his head further into his arms. Michael sighed.

"Fine." He climbed up another step and leant forwards, reaching to poke Alex sharply in the rib. The man woke with a yelp and a jerk, bashing his head against the tunnel wall and causing another mini-avalanche. He flinched, bringing an arm up to protect his face from the dirt and waited it out. When it stopped he cautiously moved the arm and lifted his head to glare at Michael.

"You poked me."

"You wouldn't wake."

"Well that would be because I was quite happily sleeping for the first time in days. Move it."

Michael shrugged and headed back down the ladder. "You should have gone back to your cell. Everyone else did."

Alex rolled his eyes as he crawled out of the tunnel. "I hadn't actually intended to fall asleep in the tunnel."

"Maybe if you'd slept in the last few days then you wouldn't have."

"You try sleeping through withdrawals. It's not pleasant, y'know."

"It's your own fault. And would you tell me why you're not wearing any shoes?"

Alex looked down at his bare feet, wriggling his toes as he shrugged. "Just felt better. Don't want to take shoes off up in the prison because you never know what you might tread on, but here it's just dirt."

"Uh huh," Michael agreed, quite obviously in the belief that Alex was crazy. "Whatever you say."

Alex scowled. "Screw you, Scofield," he said, shoving the smaller man.

Michael scoffed. "Is that the best you've got?"

Alex looked at him and Michael smirked challengingly. Alex lunged for him and the pair went tumbling to the ground, throwing up dust and dirt as they fought, landing a few punches and kicks as they each tried to overpower the other.

Michael had Alex pinned to the floor, straddling his hips as his hands closed around the older man's neck when they heard someone clearing their throat. They both looked up to see Whistler leant against the wall, watching them with raised eyebrows.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked, the beginnings of a smile playing at his lips. Michael looked down at Alex and his cheeks flushed as he realised how their position looked. Alex just smirked at him and Michael clambered to his feet, stepping away from the other man and wiping at the sweat on his forehead, trying to even out his breathing

"Uh ... no. Nothing."

Whistler nodded and headed for the ladder. "No worries. I won't tell anyone about your little secret."

"What secret?"

Whistler paused and looked down at Michael. "It's alright, I get it. It can get tough in prison. It's only natural that you'd want to release some of that pressure somehow. Good on you both for finding a healthy outlet."

Michael's face was flaming. "We're not ... it was ... he was sleeping and I just found him and he wouldn't wake up so I poked him and -"

He broke off to glare at Alex who was back on his feet and sniggering. Whistler grinned as well.

"It's cool, Michael, I got nothing against it. But I don't need details, thanks."

Michael snapped his mouth shut then turned his glare on Alex who just shrugged. "What?"

Michael scowled. "Tell him that we weren't ... you know."

"Weren't what? You've already explained. I was sleeping and you decided to poke me. Things escalated and it ended up with you pinning me to the ground. It was hot. We got sweaty."

Alex was doing his best not to laugh at the anger and frustration on Michael's face. Whistler wasn't having as much luck and slapped a hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing out loud. Michael growled, throwing up both hands in frustration.

"I hate you both," he declared, before storming off. Alex and Whistler watched him go. When they heard the door to the passageway slam shut, Alex turned to Whistler.

"Well?"

"Two and a half minutes since I interrupted."

Alex smirked. "You owe me twenty bucks."

Whistler rolled his eyes and headed up into the tunnel. "For a guy who always seems so in control he sure is easy to wind up."

"Just got to know which buttons to press."

"And you know all of Scofield's buttons, huh?"

"Shut it, Whistler."


End file.
